


Snuggles

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, and nothing but the fluff, pure fluff, romantic, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little fluff if you're lonely and want some Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles

Your eyes are too heavy with sleep to open them when your alarm goes off. It wasn't even a late night last night, you don't know why you're so exhausted. As you start to shed the sleepiness, you realize you feel a familiar warmth against your back. You smile to yourself as you snuggle into Tom.

You and Tom have been dating for a long time now and he spends most of his time at your flat. His arm is wrapped protectively around you, hand resting right below your belly button. You feel his deep intake of breath as he emerges from the depths of his sleep.

His arm tightens around you and he pulls you closer to him. You open your eyes and see the sunny morning. The white curtains hang and twirl in the light summer breeze and you can hear the cars below starting their day.

"Good morning, my love," you hear Tom whisper as he kisses your neck. The touch sends goosebumps around the area and you smile. He can still give you those light touches and make you feel those butterflies in your stomach. He takes his hand away from your stomach and brushes your hair back. He snuggles his face close to yours and you close your eyes, breathing in his scent.

"Morning," you say, your voice soft from sleep.

You roll over to face him and can't help but catch your breath. He is just so beautiful. He moves his hand to the small of your back and brings you closer to him. His light hair catches the early sun's rays and his blue eyes light up at your smile. You touch his chest and run your hand down his arm. All this is yours and you couldn't be happier. He places a light kiss on your lips.

"You know what?" he asks playfully.

"What?" you respond with equal silliness.

"I love you," he smiles.

Your heart does a flip.

"I love you too, Tom," you say. 

He takes your hand and kisses it delicately. Your legs tangle together and you feel the most at home you've ever felt. You run your finger along from his temple to his lips and try to soak up the perfection that is Tom. You never want to get out of bed. He looks at you the way every girl wants to be looked at. You're the only one in the world that exists right now to him, and he would do anything for you. You return that look and hope you can convey without words how much you love him.

He rolls on his back and you snuggle up to his chest. He absently plays with your hair while you drift back to sleep, content, happy, and safe.


End file.
